Out of Insults
by TarthEyes
Summary: Hiyori and Shinji's wedding night. This story is located after chapter 15 of 17 ways of erase and rewind. A bit OOC and extreme fluf, but both things were need it, c'mon it was their wedding night!


**Out of Insults **

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me or by this time I would know why Kubo Tite has a fixation with taking Ishida's right arm.

Warning: Well the nature of this fic speaks for itself, not suitable for kids, because the whole purpose is to describe what happened on Shinji's and Hiyori's wedding night. I'm sorry if you were expecting lemon for the sake of lemon, but there are actually arguments on it (long arguments!). I'm not a porn writer. This one goes a couple of hours after chapter 15, of _17 Ways of Erase and Rewind_, although it's not necessary to read it so you can understand it, you'll get a better understanding of what/why/where with the couple of Vizards. Like usual, my long, long rambling (A/N) is at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts and some cursing but nothing major – again, I'm not that kind of writer-.

Dedication: to my dear friend **I be the princess** that nagged me until I said I'll do it because in her words 'there can't be no wedding chapter without the wedding night!' So here you have it, their wedding night, hope you like it.

* * *

So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together  
So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever

It can't explain what's the glue that holds us in.  
I can't refrain if I had a chance to do it over again.

* * *

.

Finally it was over.

The ceremony hadn't been long and later there was a little gathering to celebrate the newlyweds. It was a little gathering, **no** a party; Shinji had been especially careful not to refer it as one or Hiyori would never go for it. However, that was over too.

The bride and groom found each other in an elegant black town car with an unknown destination, courtesy of Urahara Kisuke. Obviously, Shinji already knew where they were being driven to, but he wouldn't admit it; he didn't want to spoil the surprise. So he took a seat next to his bride and the car started to move. For the next month, it wouldn't be any Vizards, zanpakutous, Hyougyoku, Shinigamis or Hollows; they would be only two 'humans' having fun and enjoying their honeymoon. They both agreed to it, and the de facto leader of the Vizards had taken precautions, making –almost literally- Hiyori sign a contract to keep her promise.

Shinji stared at the girl next to him that had her eyes on the landscape outside the car, entangling one of his hands with hers. Who would have thought that little tomboy Hiyori would be this beautiful? Well actually, he had always known, and the fact that other people had started to notice didn't make him that happy. However, it didn't matter since she decided to marry him and no any other idiot like Akon, the one he was sure was secretly in love with his ex-Fukutaichou. She moved her head and smile at him, moving the hand that hasn't engaged with his to slap his head, hitting hard on it.

"Ach, ach, ach! What in the hell woman! What have I done to you this time? I haven't even talked!" He asked rubbing the place she had struck.

Hiyori moved her gaze again out the window. "Do you think I would forget you called me 'angel' in front of everybody?" She smirked and answered her own question. "Of course I wouldn't. Or that you spent the entire 'this-isn't-a-wedding-party' groping me?" She pinned her fingernails deep into his hands.

He moved his hand fast out of hers, massaging his now hurt fingers. "First of all, what are you a wild animal? Shouldn't those nails be put to better use climbing trees and foraging for bugs?" He ignored her scowl of hatred and persevered. "Second, people thought that me calling you an angel was cute and third," in a rapid movement he turned her face forcing her to be just inches from his mouth, "I'm allowed to grope you now." And instead of kissing her mouth he pulled her hand and kissed it. No one beat him at teasing and that was something Hiyori had to know by now after all the years together.

"Imbecile." She murmured and pulled away a little angry with a tint of red on her cheeks. "Anyway, how much longer to the stinking secret place? And don't even try to deny it, you know where we are going Hage Shinji 'cause I saw the imbecile bump give you something like a credit card."

No, she didn't have a tiny clue of the teasing he was able to accomplish. He sighed. He was expecting a little more knowledge of his lustful self from Hiyori.

"Why the rush?" He asked getting close to her ear because her head was facing outside and voicing in the huskiest tone he could muster, "You can't wait one more minute to ravage me?"

She turned in a flash to confront him with eyes open as wide as it was humanly possible and the little flush she had seconds ago became the entire color of her face. 100 years together and he was still able to make her go scarlet red in one comment. Hiyori was the definition of cute even when she hated to be called like that.

"Don't worry." And this time his breath was getting lost in her lips. "We'll get to the place soon." He had his eyes still open but their faces were extremely close and he could see her using all her self-control not to do or say something that could make a hole in her security walls inside her heart. Lucky for him, he had built a door a long time ago.

Shinji shifted her entire body closer to him making her forget about the scenery and started nuzzling into her neck feeling her shake and clutch his white shirt as he tasted her pale skin.

"Still blushing?" He voiced playful with muffled words because of the location of his mouth. "I can guarantee you that after tonight, I'm going to cure you of that."

Hiyori stood completely still after he had spoken, with her hands motionless on his shirt. Feeling her sudden change in behavior Shinji lifted his head and tried to read her frozen expression. The girl was nervous he could easily tell. Her cold touch on his chest was an instant give away. That and her habit of biting her bottom lip.

He frowned. Taking into consideration that Hiyori didn't enjoy things that she didn't master, the idea of having sex when it was so blatantly announced that it would happen tonight was probably scaring her, and the exchange of her ginger tone for a pale stare was only a confirmation of that fact.

"Are you okay Chibi?" Shinji asked changing his pitch from lewd to sweet, and he poked her nose in an affectionate way.

"I'm fine." But her attitude made it obvious that she wasn't. He stroked her cheek tenderly with one curled hand, holding her close in order to comfort her. Gently, Shinji slid his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to his and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

He spoke seriously to her when he parted from her mouth. "I'm in no hurry, Hiyori. If you want, we could just cuddle tonight. We don't have to do anything until you're read-"

"NO!" She shouted breaking free of his fingers. "I want this Shinji, I do." But the last part got lost when she changed her volume to a lower one. And in order to avoid his chocolate eyes she placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing as much as it was possible.

The blonde man started to caress her face, but abruptly stopped when he heard her talk again.

"I just… I only… I'm not sure. I-I d-don't really know what to do when we…you know." She stammered approaching the subject as if sole mention of it was punishable by death. This side of Hiyori was one that not even he got to see often, and the mortified tone in her voice was something he would rather not hear ever again. "Where am I supposed to . . . look or . . . touch? Lisa and the others said a couple of things I've not thought about and I was trying to remember, but suddenly I just blanked."

_That idiot hussy! _Shinji had warned her since the moment they had gotten engaged about putting extra pressure on Hiyori. His now wife wasn't like every other girl. ? The more the tiny Vizard thought about it the more scared she would be, so Shinji had expressly asked Lisa NOT to approach Hiyori about sex, especially the kind of sex Lisa liked. He would take care of the rest. He would prepare her for him and he had met the end of his bargain, she had not. It wasn't like Hiyori would trust the pretend school girl more than him. Hirako Hiyori wasn't only his wife but she was also his best friend.

He kept one of his arms around her small waist and the other was still on her face. There wasn't anything else besides answering her truthfully. "It'll come naturally Hiyori and I'll lead you in the rest. Don't you trust me?"

She nodded in his shirt.

Hiyori wasn't as worried as Shinji thought, well maybe she was, but it wasn't because of the reason she had voiced to him. She had lied in order to protect herself and no to look so weak in front of Shinji because in reality her concern didn't come from her inexperience, no; it was more like the fact that he wasn't as inexperienced as her. 100 years had passed and Shinji hadn't done anything with anyone, if you didn't count an occasional outbreak of passion between the both of them, which he was in charge of stopping. But the amount of time the idiot Baldy had expended in abstinence didn't change the fact that he had slept with half of Soul Society when he was in the Academy and in his early years as a seated officer, and THAT put her over the edge, that he had a point of comparison. That and his expectations. What would happen if she wasn't good enough? Would he leave? He had been so patient all this time waiting for her, and now that the waiting was over and the sex was terrible. What would he do?

She sighed still hiding in his white attire and realized that she was sitting on his legs and she blushed again, how did she get to that position and didn't notice? He positioned his hand again on her chin to make her look at him.

"We're here Hiyori." He kissed her cheek and moved her back onto the seat of the car. She had been so busy in her conversation and in her inner thoughts that she failed to notice that the car had come to a stop.

The driver opened the door and exchanged some words with Shinji that she didn't hear because she was too busy admiring what it was before her. The Monterey Grasmere Hotel in the city of Osaka stood before her, one of the tallest buildings in the entire city and a small pyramid stood next to where she had gotten out. Hiyori frowned at the unfamiliarity of the place. She didn't understand why Kisuke had giving them a night in this place, it was too far from home and it was too pretentious, not to mention filled with humans.

A soft poke in her ribs made her come back to reality. "Let's go midget, or are you planning to stare at the place the whole night?"

She didn't answer him, instead she just started to walk, but he stopped her, placing a hand over hers. "You're my wife now Hiyori. The least you could do is to hold my hand while we walk."

"Stop speaking to me like I was a thing you bought, retard! Or I will remind you who you're dealing with." She threatened, yet she didn't move her hand from his.

It was undeniable that while they were walking some humans were staring at them and it was probably due to her wedding dress, but she tried to ignore them as much as possible although she already felt pretty self-conscious in a dress in the first place. They entered the beautiful hotel and Hiyori started to walk to the reception, but a strong tug on her hand made her stop.

"Where are you going?" Shinji asked smirking.

"To check in. Honestly Shinji take that stupid grin off your face and try thinking for once." Her nervousness had been forgotten at least for right now.

He tilted his head and started leading the way in the direction of the elevators. "If you ask me things before hand or you let me lead the way spoiled brat, I would have tell you that there is no need for that. Everything is already arranged. Even our luggage is upstairs; they brought it here this morning."

"Who are 'they'?"

A little laugh escaped his lips. "You ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." And the elevator door closed with them inside.

Hiyori scowled and gave him a heavy stamp on his foot. _At least she's not wearing heels._ He thought letting go of her hand to rubbed his injured foot.

"You told me to ask you questions and now you tell me no to! Decide on something stupid Shinji."

The elevator door opened in a couple of minutes after the small argument to reveal a complete and beautiful room. There was no aisle with thousands of doors. No, the honeymoon suite was so expensive and so exclusive that there was a special key in the form of a credit card to pass it in the elevator. Hiyori opened her mouth in shock. This was the present of Urahara? She would have to apologize for calling him cheap, well maybe mentally apologize. So, she decided to enter the place, but a large arm prevented it.

"Aho." Shinji said in a serious voice and Hiyori's expression changed to concern. "I have to carry you over the threshold."

The girl next to him gave a couple of blinks in disbelief. "What? You have to…what?"

He sighed. "Superstitious western Europeans believed that a bride who tripped over the threshold of her new home would irrevocably bring bad luck to her home and marriage."

"Are you calling me a klutz!" She turned to him with a raised hand in the form of a fist.

The man emitted a hoarse laugh. "No," and he picked the scowling bride off of her feet, "I'm saying I like to avoid any chance of more bad luck when it comes to you."

"Oi, oi Baldy put me down! Put me down this instant or else!" But he ignored her yelling and the punches she was throwing at his chest, taking a couple of steps and entering the room. "Let go off me, I tell you!"

"Your whishes are my command Hirako-san." And he let go causing Hiyori to fall straight onto the wooden floor with an audible thud as she hit her butt, but the honorific he had use on her had distracted her more than a simple fall.

"Hirako-san?" She repeated, picking herself off of the floor and making Shinji turn at her flushed expression.

"Yes?" He answered as if it had been a request to him while he poured whisky into a glass from the bar of the room.

"I didn't mean you, idiot Shinji; I repeated the way you called me."

He drank his beverage.

The girl scowled for the fifth time in a couple of hours and picked herself off the floor getting close to the area where her now spouse was. "Like hell I'm calling you Hirako-san, husband or not." Hiyori said crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged.

"I have something to show you Chibi." But Hiyori didn't move. "If you don't want me to carry you again to the bedroom, ya better start walking. " He said chuckling.

"To the bedroom?" Her nerves came back as fast as they had disappeared.

Shinji walked behind her and gave her a little push to make her move forward and also to make her feel safe. They passed the Greek decorations of the living room and the wooden old-fashioned fireplace. For the look of it after he was done showing her the surprise he and Kisuke had gathered for her, he would have to bring her back to the rest of the room because he wanted to admire the whole beautifully decorated room. When they reached a white door the female Vizard opened it with a trembling hand.

There it was, the biggest bedroom she had ever seen with gold and wine coloured wallpaper, a large canopied four-poster-bed, and a balcony with the most exquisite view of the large city.

"Urahara thought you would appreciate the view."Shinji's voice next to her gave her goose-bumps and as she turned to face him, she had a playful expression.

"Do you have to carry me through this threshold as well?"

"Do you want me to?"

She moved her head to the side and closed her eyes. "No, I don't."

But her response was too slow because he already had her off her feet. She stared at him with a big scowl. "If you let me fall again, I'm NEVER having sex with you Shinji."

"Geez Hiyori, five minutes as my wife and you're already nagging me and bribing me with sex."She rolled her eyes and he positioned her gently in front of the large balcony so she could really take in the view.

He didn't know what it was, maybe the lighting, the calm expression on her face, the wedding dress, or the whole day and the great anticipation that he had, but Hiyori had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Placing himself behind her and encircling her small waist with his hands he started to sniff the crook of her neck caressing her bare shoulders with one of his fingers and letting his hot breath make her skin warmer.

"I'm serious Hiyori. If you're not ready, I can wait as much as you need." And he started placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

She turned, forgetting about the view of the city and made him sit on the large bed, so she could easily reach with both hands for his face. "I'm sure. I don't need more time." Hiyori smiled one of those truly smiles that she only let him see not too often. "Just give time for a quick bathroom stop."

But before she left his side he pulled her face to meet hers into a deep kiss, soft cherry lips tasting long thing ones He started nibbling her bottom lip for a moment leaving her without a breath. "That is for you to remember I'm here waiting." And he let go of her. "Don't take too long Chibi."

Hiyori entered the bathroom and closed the door. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, she couldn't stop smiling the broad smile that didn't belong to her, if she kept it going; soon she'd be giggling. What was happening? He had just kissed her. Shinji always kisses her, so what was different this time? She could feel a burning, tickling sensation in her. She had to pull herself together. Yes, she was ready and she was eager to be with him, still she had her doubts and reservations, but there wasn't anything she could do. She would have to try her best and let him lead, just until she was able to do it.

She took off some pins that were stopping her yellow locks and let all her hair down just because he really liked her that way and she took off the blue earrings and the necklace Rangiku had lent her for safe keeping. And for last she re-adjusted her strapless bra and her panties in its place.

_Saruga-, I mean, Hirako Hiyori was going to be a girl for one night, so I hope you enjoy it freaking Baldy because it won't be happening too often_.

Hiyori took a deep breath and opened the door.

Shinji was just there, in the same place she had left him, sitting on the bed, looking out of focus to the dark brown wall in front of him. He was probably submerged deep in his thoughts. He had undone all the buttons in his white vest and had loosened his black tie. Nevertheless, at the sound of the opening door his glance changed to her direction.

She blushed as she felts his eyes upon her and the ex-Captain began to walk towards her meeting her eyes and locked them with his. If he could he would drown in those honey pools that showed him her real self when they stared at him in that way. Shinji reached her and placed one of his hands on her hip and the other around her back at the height of her chest gripping her into a tight hug. She gave him a shy smile as she slid one of her own hands around his waist and with the other one reached up to run her fingers through the silky soft hair that fell between his face. A shiver worked its way down his spine as her fingers intertwined with his hair.

"Hiyori….." he breathed as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her, pulling her against his body. Another shiver worked its way along his spine as he remembered that the only thing separating their bodies was the fabric on her dress and his shirt.

"Are you entirely 100% sure?" he said in a low, husky voice. He needed to check if she was alright before he did anything he couldn't take back. Of course he was dying for this night, but she was more important than a sexual desire. He loved her, so he would wait if she uttered any sign of doubt. Hiyori looked at him with a blank expression and nodded.

"Hiyori, there is no need to lie to me. So I'll ask you a one last time, do you want this?" He preferred to use 'this' instead the word sex or make love, knowing that she would probably freak out with either of those expresssions.

"I'm not lying." Her honey eyes took a darkening sparkle. "I want this." Determination was drawn in her face.

That confirmation was the only thing the need to go on, so Shinji sent his lips crashing into hers, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth, which she gladly granted. He explored her mouth, his tongue tasting every part of her sweetness as his hands started to roam around her body. She had been so mad when he had gone to the tattoo parlor with Kensei and Rose and he had comeback with a tongue ring, yelling something about him being a total freak for putting a metal thing into his mouth, threaten him in private to never kiss him again until he took off that damn thing. Now she was glad that he never listened to her, the thrill of the touch of the hard cold metal with her tongue made her shiver.

He broke the kiss, only to lay a flurry of kisses on her face and he leaned down as he began to lay kisses on her sensitive neck. Shivers ran down her spine as she let out a soft moan while letting her head fall back. Hiyori felt the unfamiliar feelings of passion raised within her as his lips trailed soft, fiery kisses down her neck. She placed her hands up his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt in the best way she could, finishing after a couple of intents and sliding the fabric off his shoulders and letting his vest and shirt fall to the floor.

She examined the naked chest that had held her so many times and traced with an adventurous finger the scar she had put on the left side that went from his shoulder to his stomach only to be stopped by one of his hands.

"What do you think you're doing little brat?" He asked playfully entangling his fingers with hers. At his question Hiyori gave a very uncharacteristic giggle that in a second tried to stop by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Mmm… from what I'm seeing here, 'this'," And Shinji motioned his body and hers, "It's a bit unfair."

"How is this unfair?" she asked playing along.

"Well for starters I'm half naked and you are all dressed up. And to end it I don't see any blush in your cheeks."

"Maybe your cure was faster than you thought." She said winking at him.

"Yeah…that maybe." And in a second he had positioned himself in the back of Hiyori placing both hands on her shoulder and putting his mouth directly into her ear. "You know Hiyori, I have always wanted to see how a discarded wedding dress looks on the floor." At his words the self-control the girl had been so proud of went away and a scarlet stain decorated her cheeks. "Not so cured now, are we?" His hands traveled to the zipper of the white fitted dress putting it down and the dress fell straight to the brown carpet looking like white icing on chocolate cake.

Shinji turned Hiyori to face him. It wouldn't be the first time he saw her with so little clothes, they had gone to the beach together and he had watched her change a couple of times without her knowing (or he would have been dead by now.) But there was something different about Hiyori's fragile small body this time and it wasn't the lace underwear that had probably been forced on her by Rangiku.

"You're staring." She told him making him drift his eyes to her face for just a minute. Hiyori was redder if it was possible at his inspection of her body. His gaze lingered here and there at her curves and the bare strips of creamy skin.

Shinji pulled her again into a hug and talked straight into her golden locks. "I'm sorry. The girl that I have before me is so beautiful that I can't stop gaping." He placed his warm palm onto her cheek and stared into her eyes. "You know that I love you, don't cha?" She nodded. "And do you love me?"

This time the nod took a little more time to arrive, but it came.

"Chicken." He said amusedly, kissing her lips slowly.

"Shut up. I'm holding all your prissiness and I haven't even attempted to hit you once." She smirked into his face forgetting the strange situation she was in, standing with so little clothes next to Shinji. "You should be grateful."

"Believe me I am. Can I show you my appreciation for it?" Eagerness can be distinguished on his face even with the half-light he had set up when she was in the bathroom.

_I thought he said something about curing me of my blushes not to increase them so that every time I looked like I painted my face red._ Her thoughts were betrayed on face and crooked smile surfaced in response to his words.

He lowered his head and spoke again in her ear. "You see you can't pretend anymore Hi-yo-ri." He sultrily dragged out the syllables as he dragged his thumb down the center of her back and she trembled in response. "You enjoy my prissiness."

And even before she could reply to his words, Shinji lifted her up and carried to the center of the room laying her down onto the silk sheets. It was hard trying to read her or to guess what was she thinking, her face had lost completely the usual scowl, her eyes were open and looking to every direction that was possible to look and her mouth was slightly open in a surprised gesture. Probably the tiny Vizard was feeling every combination of emotion possible, so he would try to make her feel as safe as much as he could because from here on, things would turn new for her.

Shinji placed his hands on either side of her head, bracing himself on the bed as he leaned over her; his golden straight hair falling like a curtain around his face. In a bold move, Hiyori made her hands come up and ran her fingers through his silky locks, so he kissed her fiercely. However, this time the girl didn't give in to his tongue. Rather her tongue fought for dominance as she tasted him, trying to relive the growing tension in the lower half of her body.

Reluctantly his lips left hers as he leaned down farther to kiss along her neckline trailing down her porcelain skin and started to leave hot fiery kisses and red sucking marks. He suddenly smiled when she began to let out a soft tender moan. Not in a million years he would have considered that he would be able to make her do such a sound, not from the fire cracker that was the crazy Hikifune's protégée. He finally gathered his courage and commenced to move down further, without hesitation in his long fingers, until he reached her bra. He grinned at the white lace separating his mouth from her breast and positioned one finger on the top of her right breast feeling the strange feeling of the fabric and decided to stop teasing her and himself, moving his hands to try to get to her back, but Hiyori frowned.

"Wait," and he completely stopped, scared of pressuring her, but Hiyori giggled again for the second time in 150 years. "It opens in the front, idiot. You really have lost practice."

He sighed relieved and chuckled. "Shut it. After all it's your fault." Shinji argued amused. He repositioned his hand on the brooch and touched both of her breasts without even trying, really making her be quiet.

He pulled the fabric down slowly, exposing her pert, small perfect breasts to the warm night air, trailing her smooth skin with his tongue, stopping a moment to blow cool air on her nipple before taking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue ring and teeth as he gently nibbled it. An involuntary low gasping moan escaped her lips as she buried her hands in his hair. His hands escaped to attack the other breast and she couldn't stop her mouth to call his name. "S-Shinji!" The man half listening and half concentrating on his task made a mental note to make her scream his name in that way during the whole night. He had enjoyed very much hearing that sound coming from her.

He finally decided to continue his downward goal, kissing her bare stomach and pulling special attention to the scar that went around her waist, kissing and sucking the exact location. Because after all that almost fatal accident was the detonator for them being together in the way they were today. As a response of his dedication, Hiyori arched her back and let out another moan accompanied of his name. He moved lower, positioning himself over her pale legs. He placed a hand on her soft, supple thigh and gently massaged the sensitive flesh.

He started to gently push the perfect limb when he felt hesitation on Hiyori's part. He looked up to see her partially sitting up, looking at him with honey eyes filled with a mix of desire, fear and embarrassment. He gave her a gentle, loving smile.

"Shinji, I-" She wasn't sure if in this circumstances she could shut up about her real concerns, but he cut her off as he swiftly brought his lips to hers.

"I understand, Chibi," he said when their lips part. "I'm a bit nervous too." He looked deep into her honey eyes. "I love you, Hiyori. I love you with every fiber of my being. You never have any need to be embarrassed around me and you don't have to worry about anything, we'll do great." He brought his lips to hers in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

When he felt she had started to relax, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She had known Shinji for more than she would like to admit to herself and his recent confession had surprised her. Him nervous about sex? It was like saying that the sky felt self-conscious for being blue, but those words had brought her some kind of comfort, if he was so experienced and _he _was feeling uneasy, it was perfectly normal that she felt it too.

Then with resolution drawn in her face she wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly moved up to plant a timid kiss in his cheek and from there she trailed kisses until she reached his ear, and taking his lobe in her teeth she gave it a gentle bite to later whisper, "we will do great then."

His wide smile returned to his face and he pushed her back down onto the bed. He again traveled from north to south of her body, tasting her in his journey and caressing everything his hands were touching. And when one adventurous finger traced the outline of her nipple she let escape something between a sigh and a moan and he realized his other hand had reached the waistband of her panties.

Shinji knew that the moment of truth had reached him, that he needed to be even more careful from now on, but at the same he could hardly contain the excitement within himself, he wanted her from so long and now he finally had her just for him, so he slowly let his hand wander over the bit of lace that covered her, hearing a soft moan coming from her throat and to his surprise his fingers were able to feel dampness seeping through the fabric. His grin was so big that it stretched to each side of his face and with a swift movement his fingers slipped under the lace, touching her.

The only thing Hiyori was able to do was gasp as new sensations sent shakes throughout her entire body. Taking her sounds as an invitation Shinji ran his fingers along her lower lips once before withdrawing. Now she frowned and growled at the loss of his touch. 'Stupid _Shinji what is he thinking_' she thought. '_He knows exactly what he is doing to me, so why in the name of everything tha -_' Her thoughts were cut off by the sensation of him rolling her panties down her legs. She laid there as his next actions were to soothingly caress her inner thighs.

He pushed her legs apart, opening her to him and in a fast movement his tongue was there, tasting her. Hiyori couldn't put into words or coherent thoughts the sensation he was evoking in her and her hips started to move involuntarily at the rhythm his tongue was creating. The blonde girl gripped the sheets and let out a moan as his finger teased the most sensitive spot in her, his tongue delving deeper as he spelled out her name on her lips sending her crashing into her first orgasm.

A panting Hiyori was trying to make sense of what had happened as a smirking Shinji reappeared to kiss her deeply, but she broke the kiss trying to catch her breath, without succeeding. A satisfied look was decorating Shinji's face. The small woman passed her fingers around his torso and pushed herself against him. _Two can play the same game_.

She continued to slide her hands until they reached the belt of his pants. Giving him a smirk of her own, she tried to unbuckle his belt with her cold and trembling hands as she also unbuttoned his pants without noticing that her daring movements were sending shivers down his spine as she mimicked his playful ways and started to play with the waistband of his boxers. Freaking out, but hiding it well, she used her long left fang to pinch her lower lip in a frustrated gesture.

"Eh…Shinji," She uttered unsurely, "your…pants…" and her forgotten blush made an appearance again.

Finding her petition amusing he chuckled and buried his face in her apple smelling yellow hair "Here... I'll make it easier for ya, luv."

He stood up in a second and she sat up in the bed. He poked her nose and ruffled her hair in a jokey way to make her more comfortable, gaining a nagging expression from his wife. But in a second, she put on a more serious face as her hands touched his pants and slowly lowered them. Her blush deepened as the bulge in his boxers was more evident without the other article of clothing. Hiyori with a curious and embarrassed expression tried to discard the last piece of fabric, but his hands on hers stopped her. Shinji moved his left hand and brought her mouth to his again, and with the right he helped her to remove his boxers.

He kept guiding her hands until they reach his most sensitive place, and they both gasped as her finger made contact with his skin. A soft moan escaped his lips as she continued to massage him, and he couldn't do anything more than close his eyes and enjoyed the feeling she was provoking in him. Hiyori took that opportunity to look for the first time at what she was doing. She increased her pace and he started giving louder and deeper moans. The girl was amazed of the reaction she was causing in the cool and collected Shinji, and put a satisfied smile on her cherry lips.

"Ha-having fun?" He asked with a chuckle trying to keep himself under control.

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "You had yours, why can't I have mine?" And in a childish gesture she stuck out her tongue.

Shinji took the opportunity to crashed his lips into hers, kissing her with a profound passion. She leaned up into him, pressing her body against his, needing to feel him. The man understood what she was doing and asking, so he gently pushed her down, his lips never breaking contact with her skin as he positioned himself between her legs. Her heart fluttered with excitement and anxiousness as she felt him against her opening. She shifted slightly, her entire being now aching with need.

He gathered her in his arms and covered her with kisses as he slowly entered her. He felt her tense as he touched her barrier. He waited a moment, fighting the urges that were threatening to control him.

"This is going to hurt, Hiyori. Are you ready?" He asked in a rough, emotion filled voice. She looked into his eyes and nodded bringing his head to her in order to steal a kiss from him.

"Okay, here we go, luv."

Before she could respond a sharp acute pain went through her. It wasn't comparable with anything. Even though every girl that had gave her advice had told her that the first time hurt, she the survivor of a Hollowfication and being cut in half, had though it would be a breeze. Well it wasn't. She had her finger nails buried in Shinji's back, her eyes completely shut and her upper teeth biting her lower lip, in order to avoid screaming or showing any sign of weakness.

Him, noticing her pain, asked simply, "Are you okay?" His voice barely above a whisper, as if speaking any louder would caused her more pain.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." she gasped trying to bring a Hiyorish tone to the situation. "Just…give me a moment." She frowned at him; the least thing she wanted was to make him worry. Little did she know that that moment was driving him closer and closer to the edge. He struggled to keep himself still as he felt himself being gripped by her tight, wet walls.

After a couple of seconds he felt her starting to relax into his arms, a sign that the pain was subsiding and he decided to give her a small kiss on her forehead before initiating moving his hips, slowly pulling halfway out of her and then, after a moment, sliding back in. The sensation was completely new for her and it was like undergoing fire through her entire body.

As he slid out of her again one more time, she realized that the pain was gone, only to be replaced by a weird sensation that was maybe what the other people called pleasure and a deep desire to feel him filled her again. As he pushed his hips forward, to his astonished face, she rose to meet him. The action drove him deeper into her and he couldn't avoid crying out her name.

Shinji brought his lips to hers, moving his tongue within her mouth as he started to get a slow but steady rhythm maintained not only by him, but also for her. Little by little the slow movements increased, him taking a hold of her hips to help himself with the speed. She bit her lip as she threw her head back, abandoning herself to passion completely unable to keep her guard up. Strident cries of pleasure escaped her pink lips as he went faster and faster, pushing them both closer to their climax with each thrust.

A low moan came from deep within his chest, escaping into the room as he came closer to release. Struggling to hold himself off, Shinji tried to ensure that she'd finish first, and in the moment he felt her body started to buck against his as she clutched the sheets to either side of her. She whispered his name into the dark night as she reached her orgasm. He felt her walls spasm around him, sending him over the edge to his own climax.

"Hiyori…" He moaned in a deep voice letting himself fall into her small body, his entire body dropping with sweat. With an amused grin he looked at her tired face as they both tried to control their ragged breaths.

After several minutes he pushed himself to the other side of the big bed, looking straight to the wall, to later divert his eyes to the flushed blonde next to him.

"Apparently you're incurable, midget." And he threw a hoarse laugh into the starless night.

Deepening the red color in her cheeks Hiyori frowned. "Shut up dumbass."

_All other loves forgotten with this one_ he thought as he pulled her into her arms.

"Shinji!" She loudly complained. "You're all sweaty, let go!"

As a response to her protests he pulled her even closer and decided to ignore her voice when her body was betraying her by settling comfortably with his and after a while she just buried her face in his chest as he pulled the satin sheets to cover them.

Silence ruled the room for a couple of more minutes when a small whisper from her part broke it.

"So…." She nervously said.

"So." He repeated amused.

"I don't see the big deal." She said pretending to be disenchanted.

He shook his head in an annoyed gesture. "Oh, C'mon Chibi!" Definitely she was not that great of an actress, so his ego was not even a little bruised. He knew she was in high spirits.

"I mean it was nice." He eyed her reproachfully. "Okay, okay. It was great, you…" he laughed again. "…idiot."

"You see, you can't even find a good insult 'cause you're so happy."

"Is that a dare?" She half rose from his arms. "Do you think I can't find enough 'sweet' names to call you?"

"No, no. Stay still Chibi. I'm tired." He stretched and yawned loudly.

"Lack of practice." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" He had heard her perfectly, but putting Hiyori in the spotlight in moments like those were his specialty.

"Nothing." Her words sounded muffled because of the position of their bodies and her embarrassment. He kept looking at her with an adoring glance. "You are still staring, moron. What are you seeing?"

He smiled bent a little and he kissed her sweetly. "The perfect rest of my life."

She returned him the same type of smile.

"Time for sleep, Hiyori," He kissed her forehead to later draw a lewd expression on his face, "because tomorrow I have planned plenty of activities like tonight's."

"You HAD to ruin the moment, didn't ya Baldy?"

Shinji only grinned.

* * *

.

**A/N:** So….to lemonade lemon? Hopefully not. I did try to tone it down as much as I could and the whole sex scene was really hard to write, especially taking in consideration that I'm writing in my cubicle in my office, and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

I don't think I have my usual rant here. It's a pretty self-explanatory fanfic, right? Anyway NO FLAMES thank you, hope the ones of you that like lemons enjoy this fic.

Luv

Kate ^_^


End file.
